Everyhog has it's day
by Brian t. Hedgehog
Summary: Fresh out of prison, Brian has to make a living. But he is quickly pulled to the dark underside of Angel Island. The world of sonic you never knew about. R
1. Intro

C-Block. Where they keep some of the lowest, low life you will ever see. There's always at least ten armed guards making sure there are no riots or escapes. Many people get lonely here. You can't go a day in this hell-hole without hear about someone "dropping the soap".

Brian knows everything that goes on Mobius State Prison. You can't say something without it going back to him he knew everything. Everything, but what was about to happen to him. He had been locked in here for a good four and a-half years. At eighteen, he is the youngest animal in here. Unlike most of the people in this dump, he still remembers the outside world. He still remembers the trees, the birds. He even remembers the day his life went down the crapper, but chooses not to talk about it.

Tomorrow, he will have finally paid his debt to society. He should be happy, but he isn't. He will never be happy till that son of a bitch Sonic is either dead or in jail. Brian then decided to do push ups to pass the time. He was able to do about 65, before he could fall asleep.

The next morning, he was awakened by a guard. "Get up!" he demanded while throwing his clothes at him, "you are finally getting out of this fucking cell. You should be glad that you're not going to be someone's girlfriend."

"Fuck off!" Brian yelled back picking up his clothes.

"Hey! I can fucking extend your fucking time in this fucking place you fucking…"

"Johnson!" Brian recognized that voice anywhere. That was the voice of Jackson, the head guard. "Get back to your post! Sorry 'bout that Brian."

"No problem. I was just leaving any way."

"So, how does it feel to be a free hog?"

There was a long pause until they got to the door. Then Brian finally said something, "Great."

At about eight pm, Brian was at a bar. He was just sitting there when a young rabbit, not older than eleven, with a great body walked up to him. "You're Brian, right?"

"Yea, who's asking?"

"Name's Cream. I want to hire you." Brian was about to ask what when, "Her name is Amber. She's moving in on my man. I want her gone. For good."

"Why do you think I would take the job?"

"Because you won't be able to find a job. You will receive your pay when she's out of the picture."

Brian watched her leave the bar. When she was gone he said, "Yo Barkeep, let me get another beer." When the bartender turned around to get him a beer, Brian reached over, grabbed the 9mm, and put it in his jacket pocket. He was going to use that later.


	2. Ch 1: Making new Friends

As Brian pulled up to Amber's apartment, or what he thought was Amber's apartment, he knew what he had to do. He get over with quickly and high-tail it out of there before the po-po showed up. He took the keys out of the ignition of his midnight black El Camino and got out. If he remembered correctly, Amber was in apartment 420. That should be the place Ryan was always talking about before he…

Brian shook the idea out of his head. "Come on Brian, you got a job to do." He said to no one

He climbed the stairs and found the apartment. As always, he was going to have to break in. luckily the mobians in 419 where leaving, and he was able to sneak in. He found an air vent. After giving it quick pull, it and the wall it was attached to, fell. When he climbed in he knew it was a bad idea. He should of climbed out and kick in the door. But he continued. Sure it took 20 minutes to go the 5 feet but he didn't care. He got the other side and lightly pushed it. It fell like the first one. He pulled himself out, fell, and broke an end table.

Brian got up and saw no one was there, but something did catch his eye. On the coffee table of apartment 420 was 50 bricks of… "Weed?" Yes, that evil green poison was sitting of the table. He ripped the white pouch open and yep, it was weed. He took 2 bricks and put it in his trench coat just in time for…

"You!" a female voice said while entering the room. Yep, it was Amber with 10 dogs, each holding an Usi. "I didn't become the drug overlord of Mobius to be ripped off by some lowlife piece of shit." Amber turned to the Alpha dog. "What the hell are you waiting for? Open fire!"

Brian sprinted to the bathroom and closed the door he was looking for something that can turn the tables in the fight. But what he saw horrified him. It was a bathtub filled with blood and body parts. He felt like puking and he did. He closed the lid of the throne when he spotted an Usi. He grabbed it and kick open the door. He made a mad dash to the door shooting anyone in his way including Amber. He made his way to his El Camino. He put the weed in to a locked box under the driver seat, and took off.

He had lost them. He had only one thing to do. He made a left and arrived at Cream's house, or what he thought was Cream's house. He's been in prison. She could have moved. But she didn't.

He got the front gate when the door opened. Cream ran out in only her panties and her breasts exposed. "Brian thank god you're here. I had you money when the girls came over and started a friendly game of strip poker, and, and…

"And you lost the money and started betting clothes?"

"Yes, and I need you to win it back."

"Why can't you win it back?"

"Because, I'm only down to my pink panties. And you're fully clothed."

"Fine. What's the rules?" He said annoyed he had to win back HIS money that he never got.

"You can bet cash or clothes." Cream explained while walking Brian to her house. "Socks and shoes are worth a C. Pants and Shirts are worth 500. Bras and under shirts are a G a piece. Panties, or in your case," she said, "Boxers, are 2000 dollars. If you are out of money and clothes when some raises you, you can bet sex."

"Really" Brian said as he was pulled back into the conversation.

"Yeah, and no coats." Cream said.

Brian removed he coat and tossed it on the ground. He took a seat when cream introduced him to the girls. "You all ready know Amy, Rouge, and, and, where's Blaze?"

Brian thought Rouge was looking too happy and it was proven when she, still sweating, yelled out in pleasure. Only then did Blaze pop out from under the table, licking her lips, and naked. "I guess I'm out. Same time next week?" Cream nodded.

"And this is…"

"Starfire?" Brian said in shock.

"Brian?" Yep, it was her. Starfire the blue fox and she was almost fully clothed all she was missing was her purple running shoes and socks. "Last time I saw you, you were walking to the front gate of the prison."

"Funny. Last time I saw you, you and my best friend Ryan where getting it on in the back seat of his Ford."

"Now's not the time Brian."

"When is the time?" Brian asked looking at his 5 cards. They where a 5 of Hearts, 8 of both Hearts and diamonds,7 of hearts, and 9 of spades.

"Later, I walked here, so you can drive me to my condo. We can talk there. I bet 1000"

Rouge was the next to bet. "I betting my panties." She said placing a pair of black silk panties on the table.

Amy was next and bet her bra and panties. Cream was after Amy. "I only have panties left."

"So."

"You can bet some, you know."

"So I bet my panties and some oral."

Brian was up. "I got $600," Brian said pulling his wallet out. "My shoes and socks. My shirt, pants, and undershirt." Brian was getting undressed. It was his first round and he was almost out. He turned to the naked girls and asked, "Are these games always this costly?

"You got here when the 'high-flyer' Round started."

"I call." Starfire said putting in $2000 more.

"You crazy. Shadow already mad that I'm play strip poker without him, I out." Rouge said getting up. "Piece."

"2 cards please"

"Only 1"

"2"

Starfire passed out the cards and Brian had to ask, "You can really bet sex? I thought you were kidding."

"No, I will go under the table."

"Alright, what 'cha got"

Everyone showed their hands. Amy had crap. Cream had 3 of a kind of kings. Starfire had a full house of 6's and 9's. Brian had a full house of 8's and 9's. He won.

Starfire was shocked. After years in prison, he was the same card player she knew. Brian was get redressed when Cream walks over, kneels, unzips his pants, and…

"You don't have to this." Brian said has he sat back down.

"I'm a rabbit that honors her wagers." Cream pulled his shaft out of the hole in his boxers, put her mouth on it and…


	3. Ch 2: The good ol' Days

"How could you let her drink alcohol?" Brian was pissed at Starfire decision.

"Was it that obvious?"

"I don't know. How many other 11 year olds willingly throws a game of strip poker with 18 year olds, unzips someone pants, pukes on his penis, stumbles to the second story of her house jumps off the railing, lands on the card table, breaks it," He paused for air. "Kicks some trying to help her in their puke covered nuts, yells 'help rape', kicks me in the nuts again before passing out naked on TV."

There was a moment of silence before Starfire replied, "Just 1."

"Who?"

"This raccoon Tails was dating 'bout a year ago. Look, Brian, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make it better! Sorry doesn't make her pure in the eyes of our lord anymore. Sorry doesn't make the pain of you cheating go away! Sorry doesn't bring my sister back." Tears were being held back in his eyes. His turned away from Starfire. "I miss her."

"We all miss her. I remember the day she was shot, I was depressed. That why I slept with Ryan. It was a moment of weakness, Brian, and I'm sorry. I want it to be like the good ol' days"

"Is that the truth, or you want to go back to the 'role-playing with Ryan' story you had"

"Is the truth, Brian." It wasn't Starfire. It was a male voice.

"Speak of the devil. What the hell you doing here?" Starfire asked to a pitch black fox wearing all black tang-top, jeans, shoes, and gloves.

"Heard he was back, decided to see him… Got any weed?"

"No!"

"2 bricks, why?"

Ryan pulled out a joint and lit it. "We, are going, to use it to, get some paper. You want some Brian? It's good shit"

"No."

"Your lost." He took a big inhale of weed. "Now, Brian, I know a place, where we, can work… bring it, we'll need it to get in…"

"Where?"

"That's not important." He said finishing the weed. "I just want to say, something..."

They must have sat there for an hour while Ryan, baked, tried to think of what he was going to say before he said, "This is good shit"

"What?"

"Just come on… Starfire, I'm going to borrow your AK."

"Why do I get that feeling every time you drag me into these sort of things?"

Brian led Ryan from Starfire's Cando to his Camino. He thinks he knows were Ryan is talking about. "The old warehouse on 69th, right?" Ryan climbed into the flatbed, nodded, and cocked the AK. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"I ran into some, problems, last time, I was there. Now drive."

Brian got in and pulled the locked box out and handed the weed to Ryan. He was about to close it when he saw something. He pulled out the Uzi, then the clip, it had about 20 bullets left. "Ryan, is there an Ammunation near here?"

"Later, now drive, damn it"

"You're coming off the weed, aren't you? That shit goes through you fast."

"Shut the fuck up and fucking drive!"

"Same old Ryan." He jokingly replied pulling out of the parking lot. He kept thinking of that unfortunate day that made Brian want to kill himself. But here he is, driving down the road, looking in the rear view mirror, seeing 2 black vans speed up with dogs driving them, listening to his favorite…

Wait. What was that last part? He looked back. Yep, it was the same dogs from 420. "Ah, shit. Ryan! Take out those vans!"

"What? Why?"

"How do you think I got that weed?"

"Fine, asshole!" He aimed at the closest van. "Die, motherfuckin' assholes!" Ryan opened fire. He filled the van with bullets, wanting to see blood. He was able to shoot the driver and the van crashed in to a bus. "Yah, bleed assholes, bleed!" He didn't see the other van pull up. They opened the sliding door where a small army of dog jumped from the van to the tailgate of the Camino.

Ryan knew he had to fight them off to safe bullets, and the planet or something like that. After all, he probably heard it from a rainbow turtle. He punched a dog in the face and got punched by another. He then kicked a dog in the nuts and through him at another causing both of them to fall out and the back of the Camino to rise up like a speed bump.

While he was turned around, a dog tried to push him out, but Ryan countered with kick to his abs. he turned to fight him some more but he was punched in the face. He wondered backwards and turned around to be punch in the face by a another dog. They were punching between them at least 20 times before Ryan was grabbed. He was weak when he saw someone pull out a machete. It was none other than "Amber?"

"That's right you piece of shit!" She looked like she's been to hell and back. "No one steals from me!"

"I didn't steal from you!"

"Then what are those?"

Ryan looked down. There was the weed he didn't hide. He looked back and weakly smiled. She started to swing her machete when the car stopped and everything flew forwarded. Ryan narrowly avoided being killed when he buried his foot in Amber's gut an launched her over him. Brian jumped out of the Camino and shot Amber in cold blood. They were at the warehouse. "We're here."

"You son of a motherfucking asshole! You saw I was in deep shit, and you did nothing, you asshole!"

"Can you say anything other than 'Asshole', Ryan?"

"Don't move." Said a 23 year old red echidna backed up by a 22 year old silverish-white hedgehog and a 13 year old orange 2 tailed fox all wearing jeans and white tang tops while backing shotguns. Brian and Ryan put their hands up.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, chill, chill. We don't want a fight. We want to work. Look we brought something. Look there." Brian said tilting his head.

The fox walked over, opened the package, and smelled it. He smiled. He knew that smell better than he knew the back of his hand. "Mendocino Greeno." He stepped down. "You two get the hell out of here and come back tomorrow." They didn't say anything, they just got in the car and left. The fox looked at the dead pink, hot cat that laid there. He picked her up and started to carry her to his room.

"Tails, that's nasty!"

"I'm a 13 year old starting puberty, what the hell you expect?" Knuckles just glared at him. Tails dropped her on the ground. "I hate you!"

"That's the hormones talking." Silver shrugged off.


	4. Ch 3: Against all Odds

"Dude, the devil is on my IPod…" Silver said, obviously baked out of his mind.

"That's not the devil," Tails started, "That's congress. They secretly passed a law to puck backwards messages in our rock music, because they know it makes us horny!"

"I know, you sexy thing…"

"Kiss me…" They leaned in, lips coming closer and closer, opened their mouths and…

"We're here!" Brian said as he and Ryan walked in to the warehouse.

"ANYTHING OVER 10 YEARS OLD IS LEGAL!" Silver yelled as they pulled away and raising his hands in the air.

"What?"

"I'M NOT SECRETLY A WOMAN PRETENDING TO BE A MAN!"

"I don't care about what you're saying!"

"ME AND TAILS ARE NOT DATING!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"Don't tell knuckles."

"Don't tell me what?" Knuckles said, entering

"That's not important. You have a job for me?"

"Later." He said handing Brian a duffle bag. "Now, you sell."

"Where?"

"The more question you ask, the more I think you're a cop. Now get the get the hell out of here."

"But…"

"I SAID MOVE YOUR ASS!" Brian just ran out the door, trying to avoid a fight while Ryan stayed.

"…Can I have some weed?"

Brian went to an alley across town. Business was good, within 3 hours, he sold 70% of the bag when he heard someone."You miss me, you piece of shit." Only 3 people called him that, and 2 of them were in the system. He turned and it was Amber, with bullet wounds in her head and chest.

"I thought I killed you."

"No one can kill me."

Brian was creeped out. He got in the El Camino. He drove at her as fast as he could, but at the last second, she vanished. He tried to get her out of his mind, but it was creepy. Then he got a call. He looked down slowly. It was Starfire. _Thank, God._ "Hello."

"Brian, the warehouse is on fire!"

"What?"

"It just, exploded! Brian, Cream's in there!"

Brian hung up. He had to rush there. He made great time. He got there, ignored the fire men, and ran inside. He didn't get far before he heard someone over the fire he looked down, and saw, "Knuckles…" He picked him up and pulled him out of the fire. He ran back in and looked on the main floor. He heard another voice, this time it was, "Tails…" He set him down next to Knuckles and ran back in. He came back out with Silver and threw him down. He ran back in. He checked the 2nd story and found Cream scared in a corner. "Come on, Cream."

"No, the flames, there too hot!"

"I don't have time for this!" He said throwing Cream over his shoulder, and made a mad dash to the door. He set her down and ran back.

"Where are you going?" Cream yelled.

"I gotta find Ryan!" The building was starting to collapse around him. But for some reason, he was smiling. He ran to the top floor and saw Ryan knocked out under a support beam. He tried to lift it, but it was too heavy.

That's when he heard a voice he didn't recognized at the time. "Brian" He turned, no one was there. "You can do this. I belief in you." Somehow that gave him strength. He lifted it off Ryan and ran to the door. The building fell behind him. He made it out with no time to spare.

"You have a lot of guts." Said the green hawk, fire chief. "I haven't seen that before. You race Extreme Gear"

"Jet, don't do this again." Said the purple swallow.

"I just want to know!" Brian just laughed uncontrollably to himself.


	5. CH 4: The phone Call

Ryan had a joint in his mouth, but he couldn't light it. He'd light the lighter, put it up to the weed, shake a little, and close it. He'd repeat every minute. He was scared to light it. The last time he lit up the building exploded. He was about to try to light it again when the phone rang. "Hello"

"Hey, it's jet. Is that red guy there?"

"Knuckles?"

"No, the red guy who saved you!"

"Jet! Who are you talking to?" Ryan heard over the phone.

"No one! Damn. Is he there?"

"No." Ryan replied as Brian walked in. "Right here. Brian, for you."

Brian grabbed the phone. "Yes."

"Hey, remember me? Brian was it?"

"Damn it Jet! I told you to stop intimidating people!"

"I'm not, Wave! Listen, some of us are getting together for a race and… No, wave don't!"

Wave was now on the phone, "Who's this?"

"Brian."

"I see. Damn it, Jet! I tired of you not listening to me!"

"Hey boss!" a third voice said.

"Storm, stay the hell out of this!"

"Don't talk to storm like that!"

"What the fuck you going to do about it Jet?"

Brian only heard screaming and smashing. From the sound of it, Jet was losing. "Hello…" storm was on the phone.

"Can you finish what Jet started saying? I'm getting board here."

"The race?" he thought for a second. "Oh yeah, the race! There's an extreme gear race this Sunday. Bring your gear."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Uhh," he had to think again, "Us, this guy the call 'C-note Falcon', you'll meet him. And a green echidna named…

"…James, I know him. I'll bring 2 others. Count me in." What was yelling and fighting was replaced by crying.

"I love you, Wave."

I love you, too, Jet."

Brian heard moaning now. "I'm going to go now."

"That probably be best." Brian hung up.

"Ryan, you and Starfire have extreme gear?"

"Yeah" he tried again to light it.

"Give me that." He said taking the weed from him. "Where you get it from."

"Tails, he made both of them. I gave her the skates for her birthday." He smiled, "I got laid that night." Brian started to laugh. "I'll tell you what, she has the best tongue and why are laughing." Ryan saw why. "When'd you start lighting up?"

"I, don't, remember. I'm going to see tails"

"Give me that." Ryan took his weed back. 25% was gone. "You smoke slow."

Brian was leaving when Starfire and Rouge walked in with bags from the mall. "What we miss."

"Brian's high again." Ryan said smoking the rest of the joint.

"Forth of a joint."

"Yeah."

"Damn." Starfire handed Rouge a ten. "You win."

"What you get?"

"This." Starfire held up some fishnet lingerie. "I'm going to surprise Brian this Sunday with a date."

"And I'm going to make her look sexy for it." Rouge said. "Go try it on, Ryan you need leave"

"Fine, I'll go with Brian." He opened the door and turned around, studying Rouge's every curve.

"Now!"

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving."


End file.
